


Sometimes Silence Is Enough (It's More Than Words Could Ever Say)

by BreG21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Dorks in Love, Eventual implied full identity reveal, F/M, Marichat, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Sweet Fluff, They'll always support each other, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Very little agnst, post-half identity reveal, soft looks, soft talks, supporting each other, very soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: If being Ladybug had taught Marinette anything, it was the different meaning behind silences.Some were cruel and used for selfish purposes. Sometimes, it was when one person couldn't find the right words to say, and others were just downright peaceful. Nice, and comforting.But there was one silence that took up until now, as she sat on her balcony with her partner, talking about the future that they would endure together, that she learned one more type of silence she never thought of.Where the silence was enough.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 23
Kudos: 182
Collections: Fix it fics MLB





	Sometimes Silence Is Enough (It's More Than Words Could Ever Say)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [australet789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/australet789/gifts).



> This one is for Australet! Their drawing of 'Sometimes silence is enough' on tumbler is so amazing and inspiring, that I had to write a piece related to it. Go check it out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (Sorry this took so long!) I hope I did it justice!

Silence, as Marinette had learned over her year as Ladybug, had so many different meanings and took so many different ways to understand it.

But for something that was supposed to have no volume, it could shatter any quiet space that surrounded people. Sometimes it was a tool, used for both good and bad actions, but was rarely seen as the former.

Unfortunately, more often than not, it was thought of as a scary and dangerous concept to most. Because when there was silence, there usually was something around the corner ready to spring, especially to the citizens of Paris— it was something to be downright feared.

Be it, from a plot from Hawkmoth— Marinette knew she and Chat were guilty of that reason the most— or even from a loved one to another. When tempers would rise because of an argument, or just too busy to communicate. And then it'd cause the one that was angry not to speak to the other, and the one wondering what in the world that could've caused their significant other to be so mad and silent.

Which was what lead to that night's akuma attack. A couple was out on a date, when one person was very quiet, apparently. So much so, that the other thought that their date would end in a breakup.

As it turned out, in the end, he was going to propose and was so nervous, he didn't know how to find his words all evening. But seeing as his partner didn't know, she assumed the worst.

With Hawkmoth, he wasted no opportunities when he saw them, and akumatized her, giving her the power to force everyone to speak what was on their mind.

It had been a tricky akuma, Marinette couldn't deny that, but sure enough, they were able to take care of it, and send the couple on their way home— weather they figured out their issues remained a mystery to Marinette, but she wished them both the best of luck.

"Pound it."

Just as their fists had parted, Ladybug's knees started to wobble from underneath her. Any strength she had left drained. The sidewalk that she stood on was moving all over the place and out of nowhere, coming up to meet her face.

Chat— the quick cat that he was— caught her on reflex, and without a second thought, wrapped his arms under her legs and behind her back to hoist her up into his arms. "This is why I've been telling you to get more sleep. Normal life's been tough, let alone when we have to deal with akuma's."

She snuggled into his embrace, taking the warmth he wasted all for herself, hoping to fight the chill night winds around them. Her exhausted mind couldn't think, much less really give her usual sassy retort.

She was too far gone to really understand anything as the stars in the pooling dark sky were too for her mind to actually comprehend being a thing. The buildings that lined the streets didn't feel real right then and there, nor did the street lamps seem like something she could really handle to look at— too afraid that if she did, her eyes would burn from the smallest amount of light.

So, instead— with her hazy, hardly intact mind— didn't, couldn't think of her actions. Of the fact that she was actually cuddling her partner.

The fight and school earlier that day had just been so much on her. It was a wonder how she was still standing. Even her words were starting to slur together into a complicated mess. "'ust b'cause you know my daily routine does not give you the right lecture me on everything I do."

Ladybug finally registered the brush of wind against the skin of her face and realized they were actually moving.

When had they started?

She mentally shrugged it off and kept her eyes closed instead. She trusted he knew the direction to go.

She could almost feel that sneaky smirk of him thinking he was right sprawled on his lips. She wanted to wipe it away. But the effort was not worth it at the moment. "I'm not scolding you." He rebutted, as he always did when they had this stupid argument as of late. "I'm just saying, with you being the guardian, a student, and Ladybug— let's not forget all the work you do for commissions and other curricular activities— I'm just saying maybe you need a break is all."

Ladybug could tell by his slowing place they were almost to the bakery. She snorted into the crock of his neck. Would've rolled her eyes too, if she had the ability to open them. "Okay, I'll make sure to go to the store and pick up a cloning kit to have multiples of me to get everything done."

"I mean, I think we both know by now that I wouldn't mind that."

While she couldn't open her eyes, she did have enough of a conscious mind to nudge her nose against his chin, raising her voice enough to scold him. "Kitty!"

* * *

Sometimes silence was instinctual.

It was one of the better silences, less often feared, more taken to. _Peaceful._

But it wasn't often as seen, and only could be by those who were close enough to watch. It could only be observed by those that were open to seeing it and hearts bared to all that came with it—something that was born out of love and trust, but trust was a hard thing to come by these days, and no one wanted the pain that was always accompanied by love.

Misery loved company after all.

They landed on her balcony and just as Chat was about to open her hatch, she shook her head, which caused him to sigh. That same stubborn look imprinted in his eyes. "I really don't mind helping out with the guardian role."

_Same old argument, almost day in and day out since he knew._

Marinette sighed, watching as he dug into the pocket of his suit, pulled out a small cookie and broke off a few smaller pieces of it for both Tikki and her for when she detransformed. "It's just… such a big thing. The amount of thought and effort it would take to travel that far away, for something we don't even know if it's a good thing to go to in the first place. Think of the excuses we'd have to come up with for our parents? And what if they turn us away at the door? All of it would've been for no-"

A gentle hand to her shoulder caused the ramblings of her erratic thoughts to slow and still into a calm halt. He somehow always had a calming effect on her. She wouldn't still be Ladybug if he hadn't. "We've been talking about a trip to the temple. Who knows what we could learn from them. Maybe it can help lift some of the weight off your shoulders. We can go together. I want to. It's you and me, they'll have to see that. Even if it takes a while to prove it to them."

He sat her down gently on the lawn chair, striding back over to her hatch and dropping through the opening.

A yawn bubbled in the back of her throat and she stretched, hoping to shake away the depth of sleep that wanted to claim her mind even more so. She swept the sleep from her eyes with a swift glide of her finger, blinking the rest away. Because if she were to sleep, then he would win this battle.

And Marinette was determined to win this war.

Settling into her chair, Marinette decided it was finally time to let her suit go and called off Tikki, watching briefly as her kwami swirled from her earrings and onto her lap. Without saying anything, she passed her the sweets that Chat had given her.

Before Tikki could say anything, Chat reappeared with hot chocolate and her comforter, wrapping it around her shoulders, and set it beside her on the end table.

It sometimes scared her to the bone of how much he knew what she needed without simply asking.

He took a seat next to her, shoving her aside as to get more comfortable and ignored her grumble noises. Tikki giggled before fluttering away, and down into Marinette's bedroom to give them some alone time and some sleep herself.

When he was finally comfortable himself, he grabbed for her drink and handed it to her. "I'm serious. You, me. Let's go. We don't have school for a couple days, tell your parents you wanna spend the night at Alya's. Tell her it's important, you know she'll cover."

Marinette took a sip, eyes forward and looking out into the distance, but not really watching. His excitement was almost contagious. The way his voice rose a few pitches. The way the jitters in his shoulders rolled in small waves. His legs had started to bounce in place, almost as if they had a mind of their own. His whole face just brightened— lighter and more than the Eiffel tower at night, he could put it to shame— at the thought of traveling somewhere new and made her giddy herself.

She knew he was right, Alya would cover. But just the mere thought of leaving also left a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. A part of her giving in, she allowed herself to actually give it some real thought.

Maybe she was tired of the repeating cycle of fights that they had concerning this. Maybe she was curious herself. Or maybe, she wanted to feel like she wasn't doing something so important blindly as she had been thus far.

She knew the answer to which one it was almost right away, and she _hated_ it. Because that would mean she'd have to admit he was right. She didn't want to give him the right to gloat, the smug cat. "I don't know, kitty. I think we need to plan this more if we actually do it."

She turned her head just in time to get his reaction— the hope that was swimming in his eyes was evident enough, but she still felt unsure about it all.

She knew he was somehow understanding everything she was relaying. She could tell because he was giving her that look that he gave Ladybug when he was guarding her next move in battle— determined and ready. "I just worry about you, is all." He whispered, voice so quiet that she wouldn't have been able to hear if she hadn't been so close. "I feel like there's only so much I can do right now, especially with identities."

The identity conundrum was put to rest on her part. Being the guardian, she realized about a few weeks ago one important factor.

Shortly after seeing Master Fu off, she needed to let Plagg's owner know who she was.

Just for the sake of anything happening to the kwami or said owner alone— she didn't want to admit the million other reasons she thought they should know— At least that way they had a way to contact her, though, Plagg already knew who she was, it was still important for Chat to know, should the occasion for it to arise.

She still had no idea who he was though, and for this moment, she needed that. Something familiar, something she knew was safe. It was only a matter of time before Marinette would agree to him revealing who he was, or for it just to happen really. But for this second, she would take in the calming sense of facade that nothing had changed between them.

Marinette was still a bit scared of what the new dynamic could become once she knew.

This— whatever _this was_ — had quickly become a new normal for them. And she liked it. She didn't want it to change quite yet.

Him knowing and being able to see each other more often. They had grown so used to it in such a short time, and it terrified her to have to shake it up again. Then again, change in it of itself was a scary thing all on its own. She figured she'd have to get used to it eventually.

Even if he now knew Ladybug's actual name, where she lived, and apparently all the little personal things in her life that made up her every day.

It was almost telling of who he was. A friend, a classmate, from what she could gather from when he excitedly exclaimed how happy he was that she was Marinette and continued to ramble on about her life that only classmates and close friends could know.

The memory still burned in her head. Her mask falling and the pure _awe_ and admiration that was struck so heavily, deeply in his face. How his jaw loosened and hung opened, but words obviously stuck in his throat. It was almost like Marinette could see how she hung the stars and the moon in his sky, _in his world_ by just one glance. He had looked ready to either, faint, cry, or pull her into his arms and kiss her— vowing to never let go.

Probably the latter. Maybe all of the above, knowing that cat.

And she then had to ignore the painfully warm ping to her chest at that. Because that was the look he gave _Ladybug_ on a daily basis— apparently, his dry spell of not calling her his lady didn't last, especially after finding out who she was— and now it was also directed at _Marinette_ and _she didn't know what to do with that._ Because now she'd have to deal with it way more often now that he knew she was one and the same. Because she could go back to her normal everyday life after patrol and akumas and not have to deal with those longing looks, but now the picture was complete for him, and he looked at Marinette the same way he did as Ladybug now because he _finally knew they were the same_ and it drove her insane. Because try as she might, the part of her heart that Chat was slowly starting to gain over the past couple of months was screaming with utter joy, but she couldn't give in.

Because it wasn't safe, and she still very much loved Adrien. Even after the whole Luka debacle ended and she thought she had moved on. He hadn't. And it was all a jumbled mess in her head. Because she knew her feelings for Chat were stronger than she thought, but right now wasn't it. Adrien was still there, and would continue to be. She wanted him. And that wasn't fair to her partner. If the situation was different, then maybe. For all she knew, one day maybe Chat and she could. But for now, she couldn't change what was, and had to go with what she could.

So she wouldn't push further regarding identities. Not until everything that had happened in the past few weeks with Master Fu, identities, and every responsibility she had, was processed in her head.

A small smile bounced on her lips before she unwrapped herself from her blanket to push herself up from her seat to move over to the railing of her balcony. She looked back to Chat, with an unspoken request that he answered almost immediately.

He was there before she could blink. And without thought, she rested her head against his shoulder, finally being able to drink in the view before her and the sweet quiet that surrounded them.

"Sometimes I worry about what they could do once they see that I'm the guardian." She blinked back a few stray tears that wanted to flow. "They'll see a fourteen year old girl that they won't know anything about and that'll be that." Claws were scratching their way up her throat and it had nothing to do with the boy beside her. "If they don't give me a chance to prove how far I've come— how far we've come."

Anything more she wanted to say became just too difficult.

But as always, at times where she felt small, Chat knew how to rise her up again. "That's the thing, bug." His tone gentle. He didn't dare move from his position, he knew the comfort it brought her. "They can take your miraculous, they can take Tikki. They can tell you whatever stinky cheese of an excuse they want, but they can never take the Ladybug out of Marinette. Only you can do that. Eventually, they would have to see that. Because you couldn't stop fighting for what's rightfully yours. You wouldn't leave there without your earrings on and Tikki in your pouch."

As fast as lighting, whatever weight was pulling her down, he pushed her right back up to his level. Creating an equal still that she needed.

A balance.

Marinette pulled back to be able to look him directly in the eyes, seeing the truth of his words still heavily imprinted when he was encouraging her.

_Thanks._ She knew her eyes whispered.

_Always._ His own returned.

Because as terrifying as silence could be, words had their own nightmare of meaning if used right. And Chat understood her fears, not knowing who these people were, having to go to complete strangers who had way more knowledge and power than she did— akin to going into the belly of the beast, in her mind— she worried of what they would tell her once she arrived.

They could take away everything they worked so hard for over the past year in a blink of an eye.

_Not good enough._

_Too young._

_Master Fu was rash, desperate. He picked who he had._

But when she worried about the possible words that the guardians could break her with, she knew her partner would be there to comfort her in silence that any horrible decrees they may possibly leave her with.

She was okay, because she had him by her side, and the world was so much brighter because of it. Nothing, no one was too scary with her partner. He knew, understood why she was scared and always refused to let it stay that way because he had been there. He'd fight through the storm of worry in her eyes because he always saw it when it started to stir, almost like he knew her like the back of his hand— because he did.

_That was them._

Where everything they did, everything that was said— or not— was pure instants. Marinette knew that most of all as she looked to her partner, and when she knew he saw the storm in her eyes— and couldn't fight it with words for any sort of reasons— the worry reflected in his was enough to let her know it was okay to let it go. Without a doubt in her mind, Marinette knew she had nothing really to fear. They would be okay, always. Because she wasn't alone. And never would be.

He knew what was on her mind, and knew how to respond in accordance with that.

A conversation between two people with nothing needing to be said to fill the space.

Almost as if it was as simple as breathing, and even in those few rare moments when Chat didn't quite understand, he didn't question anything she asked, just did. With full trust, and complete faith.

Not many people had that. Romantic, platonic, or something indescribable. It was rare, and Marinette couldn't help but bring herself to wonder just how she and Chat had gotten to this place where they could just look at each other and know.

When a head nod meant that the day had been rough, but that they had gotten through it, a small smile that said that the other was missed during the day, but it had been a particularly good one. Or when a hand on the shoulder was a sign that they were there and had a lifejacket in a sea of uncertainty.

Sighing— and almost stifling a laugh that wanted to lunge from her lips at her internal monalong, Marinette placed her head back into its rightful position in the crock of Chat's neck. He nudged her head with his chin, agreeing with her that whatever silly thoughts in her head were just as funny as she probably thought they were.

But then, he spoke up, letting out some of his own thoughts. "I worry sometimes. That you're gonna be… conflicted— okay, no not conflicted, but when you see all of my aspects, and reevaluate what you originally thought of me. Maybe you'll think you were wrong. Because if I can do brave things as Chat Noir, why can't I let that bleed into my actual everyday self— why can't I blend this part of me with the other, because you of all people know both sides of me are real, but I'm so careful with who I choose to show them to. Or, at least you will know. Someday. And how I've acted with your whole rejection and crush on someone else..."

Marinette once more left his shoulder, taking his hand in favor and offering a gentle squeeze as she turned her full attention to him, and when she saw the heart fallen look on his face with his ears flattened against his head, her heart dropped. All she wanted to do was wipe it away and banish it forever from taking residents on her best friend's face. "Chat— you can't actually believe that, do you?"

His eyes fell sideways, avoiding her. "I-"

"No." She twisted her torso to face him more properly, going so far as to place her forehead against his so that he had no way averting his gaze from hers. "You listen to me and you listen good, Chat Noir. You have, and always will be so important to me. No matter who's in my life, no matter who I love romantically or not, you will always be a part of me. I couldn't erase you even if I wanted to— and I never will want to. I love you, kitty. Even if that means as friends, doesn't change how much you mean to me."

His eyes were thoughtful, ridden with sadness, but she could see the sparks of hope. "But I blatantly ignored you when you told me about your crush on Adrien."

Marinette couldn't help the small jump back that his words had caused her, separating their touch. Her eyes furrowed with suspicion while her jaw tensed in a strong clench. She had told him about her crush on the balcony that one night as Ladybug, yes, but she never told him who. Even after him knowing who she was, Marinette still never gave him a name. "How do you know about Adrien being my crush?"

That sneaky, no good cat had the gull to let his knowing smirk stretch onto his lips. One eyebrow raised with amusement. "Sources."

Her lips parted as they tried to find words to form, but it was difficult. "Wha-you know what," Forget this for a moment. She needed to focus on the now. "We'll get back to that."

That stupid smirk only grew. Like he knew something she didn't and her stomach filled a few times as the words rolled off his tongue. "Of course we will."

She glared for half a second, almost having half a mind to throw him off her balcony before going back to the subject at hand. "Either way." She gritted out. "Yes, you acted immaturely to my crush on Adrien, but I'm not perfect either. We've both made mistakes— but we're just kids. We need to remember that. While we have to make some tough decisions, we also have the right to learn and grow as we go. What you did wasn't right-"

"And I'm sorry, I really am."

Marinette sighed, stepping back into his personal space and tracing her fingertips along the edge of his mask onto the bone of his cheeks. "Exactly. You're sorry. You realize what you said and did was wrong. You know now to let me make my choice, even if that choice's not you. I may be in love with Adrien, but that doesn't change us, I don't value our friendship any less."

Even if she had...been considering him. Before Alix showed up.

But now any possible lingering thought of maybe giving what they could be a chance vanished. But that would only hurt him more. So she'd keep quiet about that. She couldn't….

Even if he knew something of what she could have possibly felt for him in that way, he didn't know all of it, and that would have to be okay.

"And as far as regarding Adrien," Stepping back into her own space, she shrugged, arms crossed over her chest now hoping to hide herself just a bit. Marinette turned her gaze back out to the sleepy city. "He doesn't see me, like that at least. The amount of time's he's called me 'just a friend' can contest to that."

For some reason, Chat flinched at that before mumbling, "He's an idiot for being able to see your crush on him." Marinette couldn't help but arch her eyebrow in question as his chest heaved with a sigh and leaned his arms onto the railing. His gaze hardset with determination, even from the sideways view that Marinette had. "I know for a fact that Adrien has feelings for you, Marinette. Even when he denied it so many times. I heard he's actually planning on asking you out."

Marinette felt the curiosity trailing the back of her spine. As much as those words sounded like utter bliss, she couldn't quite believe them, couldn't connect them to reality with how much how long she had been chasing the boy. It felt like too good of a dream, so she focused on something else. "For someone that's so in love with me, despite having grown, you're taking… all of this rather well. Shouldn't you be suspicious that this is a 'celebrity crush' or something?"

Chat cranked his neck towards her, eyes gleaming. "I know you, Marinette. You'd never be that shallow. Trust me, he really likes you. Just took him a while to realize that."

Doubt fumbled in her mind, but even before it has the ability to become something more, she was suddenly in his arms, head on his chest as he purred. The smile that followed was easy and peaceful. "Even...even if he does have feelings for me." He gave a little huff. "I think… I think it'd be too hard. I have a secret life that very few can know about. Eventually, something would happen where it just wouldn't work. Akuma's, keeping him safe, anything and everything. Just think of how many akumas are gonna interrupt our dates? Eventually, he'll suspect something as to why I always disappear and don't run to find cover with him. As horrible as it sounds, he not…cut out for our world— no civilian is. I shouldn't drag him into this."

Another odd expression ran through Chat's face before he schooled it once more. A mix of awe and then worry. "Maybe…." Tight-lipped, he seemed to hesitate with what he wanted to say. "You just don't see the full picture yet. Maybe there is a part of Adrien you don't see. Maybe it'd be okay for you to accept if he asks you out." He stood straight and took his own steps to be closer to her once more. Steps small and deliberate— light as a cat's who was trying not to get caught— with his cat-like eyes never leaving hers until he was nose to nose with her. Breathe washing over and mingling with hers until she didn't know who's was who's.

When he spoke his words were thick with emotion, one she couldn't place no matter how much she tried to find it. Sadness? Hope? Happiness? "Maybe you're not looking right in front of you, princess."

_Love._

Oh.

Her breath fell into her stomach, her eyes going alarming large as her lips dropped into a small o. She tried to think. Tried to compute what he had basically just thrown at her— they both knew it would have to happen, really the bandaid needed to be ripped off, no matter how hard— as she looked at him. Eyes glancing at every dimple, creaves, dip, and crease of his face.

The soft blonde hair may've been longer, but it was still as silky to the touch as she always imagined it'd be.

His eyes might not have been the normal green irises that she was used to seeing at school, but the lime green that accented the darker shade within was familiar in the sense of someone she trusted with her whole heart.

And that _smile._ That smile that always twisted into a sneaky grin that screamed the very being of _Chat_ and it had the caring, breath-stealing full-hearted smile of _Adrien_ tracing the outline of his lips and it all just clicked together snugly into place. The puzzle piece linning together somehow just so beautifully that Marinette wished she knew sooner.

It was so perfect. He was in a not perfect way and he was all hers— always had been.

She must've been staring too long and hard, because she could tell he was about to freakout, thinking he had said too much and gave everything too fast, until she pressed a finger to his lips and a soft smile curved the edge of her lips to frame a smile. "Yeah. Maybe."

His shoulders sagged in relief, the fear dissolving from his face to shape a small smile back in its place. "So you'll say yes to when he asks you out?" He asked against her fingers.

It was her turn to smirk as she swayed her weight back and forth on either leg. She tapped her index finger against her bottom lip. "Wouldn't that ruin the surprise though if I told you? You might just go and tell him my answer since you two are _such great friends._ Where would the fun in that be?"

Chat caught onto her teasing easily, and slipped his arms around her waist like he'd done it a million times over— though, in some akuma battle situation he had. His eyelids had lowered into a playful glare before his smirk broke into a toothy grin at the tiny gasp that left her mouth when he pulled her close. "I think that'd just be _paw_ fully mean, bug. I think you should just put the poor boy out of his misery."

She laughed, lifting her hand to lightly scratch behind his ears. "We'll see. We're...gonna have to talk about a lot of things, figure out how everything can work out and still keep ourselves and everyone around safe." Chat Blanc flashed in her eyes. "But I think he and I have waited long enough to let fate figure out how we find each other. Maybe it's our turn to take the wheel for once."

The cat leaned into her touch, his purs taking on a life of their own. "Yeah." He rumbled out. "Just this once, to find happiness."

But out of all of them, Marinette's favorite silence was the one that followed. The one that didn't need words. Just them, and the open space before them. A quiet communication that spoke of how they were safe next to the other and both could take comfort in the fact without even saying it. A beckon in a stormy night. A safe house. A home.

_Where the silence was enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Husband's Notes:
> 
> Deep in the Himalayas two teens walk up to a tempel long forgotten by the citizens living far below. The two shivering from far more than just the cold.
> 
> "Kitty, do you think they will actually accept two teenagers as the new Guardians?"
> 
> Adrien let out a dry laugh.
> 
> "Well, considering most age restrictions were put in place in the last century I don't necessarily think a society that has been shut out from the rest of the world would really place that much judgment on such a small factor."
> 
> There was a long moment of sharp silence.
> 
> "How much research did you do before we left Paris?"
> 
> "I may or may not have pulled an all nighter the night before the flight."
> 
> "Of course you did."
> 
> Before she could continue the two were met by a set of intimidatingly huge doors.
> 
> Adrien looked to her with sweat freezing to his forehead.
> 
> "I guess I'll knock first…"
> 
> Before he could fully raise his hand the door flung open with large man in a pink robe on the other side. It took a moment but the man blinked upon seeing the unexpected guest.
> 
> "Martinette Dupen-Chen and Adrien Agrest!"
> 
> The man began to jump up and down while the two simply looked at each other not knowing how to respond to the man's excitement.
> 
> "How do you know us?" Asked Marinette.
> 
> The man lifted the fabric of his robe to reveal a very familiar design pattern sewn into the sleeve.
> 
> "I had commissioned this robe from you nearly six months ago. It has been the best design and materials my robes have had in my entire life. Also you gave out free samples of his cologne."
> 
> Adrien's nose twitched at that.
> 
> "I thought something smelled familiar. But wait… you don't know we're Ladybug and Chat-Noir?"
> 
> The man blinked once more
> 
> "Well no $#!* we know that. Two heroes fight for Paris every day and night and out of the blue two kids just happen to show up at our door."
> 
> "Wait…" Adrien asked.
> 
> "How did you know about what happens in Paris."
> 
> The monk was in the process of lifting his hand when a voice cut him off.
> 
> "Yo, Kiatsu! Can you reset the wifi. I've been getting my $$ handed to me in the last five matches."


End file.
